Gauntlets and Inappropriate Questions
by LycoX
Summary: While Cisco's busy making some fancy new gauntlets, a certain Snart has some rather interesting questions for him.


**Gauntlets**

 **And**

 **Inappropriate Questions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was two separate ideas sent my way by Fox Boss and I decided to combine the two into one. Hopefully it works out pretty well! Also, this ignores the drama between Patty and Barry and the two are quite happy with her knowing the secret since he manned up and told her in her apartment.**

* * *

The team of Legends brought together by Rip Hunter had stopped by STAR Labs for a bit of strategic planning, a few repairs, and to let certain folks know how things were going on. One of those being Lisa Snart who wasn't quite happy about being left behind for the whole thing and had even punched Rip in the face much to Sara's amusement and the own man's annoyance. While all that was going on, Cisco Ramon was deep into his work creating a special set of gauntlets to properly channel the additional power set he wound up learning about accidentally when he struck Barry in the stomach with his sonic waves. Waves he could make by channeling various vibrations in the air and other sources around him. He also had on the specialized goggles Harry had made to channel his vibes as they doubled as protective eye wear against bright lights.

And his ability had the habit of doing that when he put too much power into it. Which is why the gauntlets were being made so it would automatically stop him from channeling more until the guantlets themselves needed the additional power. Seeing the effect they had on Barry had him and the others thinking it would be a secret weapon in their fight against Zoom. Which kind of had Cisco a bit nervous to be honest as he was more of a tech support guy then a fighter. Caitlin had helpfully pointed out that Oliver could help with his fighting skills but Cisco wasn't too sure about it as he remembered all too well about the story of his training with Barry. Two arrows were so not going into his back thank you very much!

Placing the final touches on his latest work, he stuck them on and ran off to the Cortex to show the team the new tech. Though he quickly came to a stop once inside as he saw who all was there. He also noticed the white outfit Laurel had him design and realized that must be Sara Lance herself! "While I'm surprised by our guests that nobody bothered to tell me about, the fact you're wearing one of my specially made outfits pleases my inner child like you wouldn't believe." Cisco told her as he came up to Sara with a huge smile on his face while Harry rolled his eyes.

The blonde assassin raised an eyebrow at him in slight amusement. "Ohh so you're the guy Laurel talked too then. Which by the way? Nice work."

She raised up a hand and he happily high fived it while completely forgetting about the gauntlets. The force from the slap powered up the gauntlet to a small degree and made a short lived humming noise. "Its always great to get some appreciation from people." Cisco told her happily while ignoring the reaction from his gauntlet since it wasn't anything to worry about in particular.

"Hey, we appreciate what you do just fine." Protested Mick Rory from where he was in a chair.

Looking to the villain with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, except you and Snart here use my tech for bad things and I seriously can't get behind that at all."

Mick waved it off like it wasn't a big deal in his view. "Ahh lighten up kid and have a little fun."

Leonard smirked as he could tell Ramon was too happy with that and was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around him and a woman's body pressed herself up against him. "Ooh Cisco, my what _big_ hands you have there."

Came the voice of Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart as she spoke into his ear and making him shudder a little in slight pleasure. Something he wondered why he wasn't feeling all that bothered about to be honest. "Well… You know, bigger hands to make stuff better then I was able too before."

Laughter could be heard from Mick after that one and even Barry was trying to fight the smile that wanted to be on his face. "Mmm… Big hands or not, I like you either way."

Plus Lisa was highly sure his hands would do some amazing things to her no matter their size. The thought was enough to make her grin in pure delight. "That's… That's good to know."

 _Damn, girl has him all hot and bothered!_ Thought Sara amusedly while wondering why the Hell her sister hadn't snatched up the guy for herself!

Course with the way he had yet to pull away from the girl behind him, it probably was a good thing she hadn't. No telling the cat fight that would erupt from that mess. As it is, it seemed Kendra was looking slightly jealous herself much to Carter's unhappiness. Lisa then stepped away from her would be and eventual man to come in front of him. "While I like the shades baby, I like seeing your eyes much more as a girl like me could get lost in them."

A blush erupted onto Cisco's cheeks as he started to stammer out a response while Mick laughed again. "Ugh, could you be anymore desperate?" Groaned out Kendra and getting a mild glare from Leonard in the process.

"Careful there Wings, that's my baby sister you're talking about."

"'Sides, aren't you all reincarnated love affair with Wing Boy?" Asked Mick as he knew he had her there.

Kendra tried to say something in response but couldn't quite come up with anything. Making Mick nod in satisfaction for the win he got on her. Lisa decided to give her full attention back to her Engineer as he was a far better focus to have instead of the obviously jealous girl. And if something happened between the two, words would have to be had with her man. Sure, they weren't together but he was her's darn it and no other girl deserved him! "A girl can't help but wonder what your smart and _sexy_ self decided to build these babies for."

She leaned in a little to his face and he had to back away a little, though she quickly snatched off the 'shades' so that she could look into those eyes of his. "There's those eyes I love."

 _This is the greatest thing I have ever seen._ Thought Mick and Sara was also thinking along similar lines.

"Uhh… The gauntlets help. They help… Oh God." Got out Cisco as he tried to explain but the sheer hotness of the girl was being too much for him so he had to back away a few inches.

An action that made her pout at him! _She's gonna kill me doing that kind of thing…_ Thought the engineer with a gulp.

"Aww, why are you over there when I'm over here? Where I'm all lonely without you." Lisa told him with that pout still going on while Leonard just wasn't liking the whole thing at all.

 _I may have to have a private word with Cisco about his intentions towards my sister._ Never mind the fact it was actually his sister who seemed to have all the intentions towards the man.

"Because, I can't think straight or talk very well when you're that close to me apparently."

Lisa smiled at him. "Aww, well I can't have that now can I? Then again, maybe I could but it would depend on the situation." She looked as if she was considering that for a moment but in reality she loved that she had that kind of effect on him.

Harry however pretty much had enough of the whole thing. "Oh for God's sake, can you two please get a room already? This is a work place after all. And since Ramon's ability to talk properly fails him, those gauntlets allows him to control his vibrational abilities."

He got all sorts of glares for that but didn't care as really! Flirt elsewhere for crying out loud! "Vibrational… Abilities?" Asked Lisa curiously while wanting to knock the crap out of the man for interrupting her fun.

"Yeah, I learned the Particle Accelarator changed me too. I get these vibes about stuff that's happened or will happen. These guantlets help channel these sonic waves I also recently learned I can use."

"Ohh, I see now. My Engineer's got himself an upgrade." Lisa said as she walked up to Cisco and not giving a crap about personal space since she didn't think it was a thing that was needed between the two of them.

After all, they have kissed a time or two so personal space? Yeah, not needed! Kendra was lowly muttering to herself about way too forward women with a lack of respect for personal space and the dam Barry had when it came to trying to resist laughter was slowly starting to break. Lisa then got herself a rather naughty idea. "Hmm… A girl has to wonder about these vibrating powers of yours..."

Leonard tensed up, ready to knock out Cisco if he answered in the positive where he thought that line of thought was going. And then lock his sister up for a few years. "Do they allow you to vibrate in interesting ways?" She'd gotten real close to his face and could have laid a soul searing kiss on him if she wanted. And if the desire she was seeing in his eyes were any indication, he himself was wanting it to happen.

The blush that appeared on his face soon afterwards was just too damned cute for Lisa and the laughter of not only Mick but the Flash could be heard as well. "LISA!" Yelled out Leonard unhappily.

Turning to him with what she felt was her best innocent look. "What? There's no need to yell Lenny."

A growl could be heard from the man as Sara gave Lisa a high five. "I uhh… I uhhh… Umm… No… I can't do that at all. At least I don't think I can. The only vibrator… Oh God… I mean the only person who could probably do something like that is the Flash." Who was laughing his ass off even more after that and Mick was pretty much doing the same as he fell to his knees in pure joy and started to beat on the ground.

Lisa gave a small little pout to that. "Aww, well maybe one day you and I can find out… Together. I'm sure it'll be all sorts of _fun_." She licked her lips and Cisco gulped big time over that as the heat in his face grew even more.

"I definitely gotta get a few tips from this girl." Remarked Sara in admiration.

Meanwhile, Jay was holding a highly embarrassed Caitlin as she buried her face into his chest. The man himself was kind of blushing from all the not so subtle innuendos going on between his friend and the Snart girl. Then to the surprise of maybe only Kendra and Leonard, Lisa grabbed Cisco and laid one heck of a kiss on him. Sara's bo staff got in the good Cold's path too and he looked towards her unhappily as Lisa happily continued to keep her lips glued to Cisco's. Shaking her head at him, Sara told the man to leave it be as this is his sister's moment. "Plus, this Cisco seems like a really good guy so he might be a good fit for her."

He hated to admit it, but his fellow Legend had a good point. Other then maybe ol' Barry, Ramon was a fairly good choice for his sister to be potentially involved with. "Fine, but if he gets her pregnant he'd better marry her." Grumbled the man before returning to his place next to his laughing partner.

Once the kiss finally ended after Cisco's brain finally rebooted and even kissed the lovely Lisa Snart back. The engineer stumbled into a nearby chair with a wowed look on his face. "Mmm.. I have GOT to do that more often." Lisa said happily as she looked on at her man's dazed state.

The dazed Cisco looked up at her and let out a little laugh to signify his unsureness and surprise on that line of thought. _God? Virgin Mary? I think I need a little help here…_

If Zoom or anybody else managed to not kill him, Lisa and her actions of mind freeze ups surely would. Though a part of him could live with that and he had to firmly squash it down. _Bad hormones! Bad!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This moment of GoldenVibe is brought to you in part by: Fox Boss. Thanks once again for the ideas! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
